el nacimiento del nuevo dios dragon
by huese81
Summary: historia spin-off de el nuevo dios dragon por alex hayden narra la historia de los aventos sucedidos con natsu y mavis en el lejano continente de alakitasia buscando unos objetos de poder infinito los encontraran todos o alguien mas lo hara leean y sepan


El nacimiento del dios dragón

Disclaimer, fairy tail pertenece a hiro mashima, yo solo uso algunos de sus personajes

ADVERTENCIA,muerte de poersonajes oc y temas un tanto tristes

El reino de fiore un país de aproximadamente 17 millones de habitante en el se encuentra uno de los gremios mas famosos y poderosos del país que hasta el día de hoy sigue formando leyendas….. pero no es aquí, donde empieza nuestra travesía si no en un continente algo lejano, mas específicamente en el continente vecino en, Alakitasia , en un puerto en una cuidad lejos de su capital

`¡Aaaaa..por fin salimos de esa maquina de tortura¡, pensé que no sobreviviría '',ese señoras y señores, era ni nada mas y nada menos que nuestro querido, prota que bajaba después de 2 días estado en barco navegando desde el país de seven.

hasta uno de los puerto en las fronteras del imperio del oeste ''bueno y ahora a donde vamos mavis..'', le pregunto a su pequeña acompañante, que venia llegando del puerto donde se bajaron

''lo primero que debemos hacer para empezar nuestra búsqueda es ir a la biblioteca mas cercana por supuesto'' dijo la pequeña niña que no aparentaba mas de 16 años de edad ,'' ¿espera porque debemos ir a ese lugar pensé que iríamos a buscar '' ESO''? y a entrenar para poder dominar todas la magias que absorbí'' dijo algo confundido y molesto el DS su compañera

''bueno eso es simple primero debemos recaudar información del lugar, esto no es como en fiore natsu este es un lugar nuevo para nosotros y quien sabe los peligros que allá tras los muros de esta ciudad '' explico la pequeña ex maestra de fairy tail a su querido compañero

''ohm… ok pero yo, iré a ver la ciudad, nunca e ido mas allá de fiore y quisiera saber como es en otros lugares'' explico el dragón slayer de fuego de forma casual mientras se iba caminado casual mente por las calles de la enorme ciudad hasta que fue agarrado de la hora por su compañera '', espera no puedes irte así como así, solo DIOS sabe los destrozos que aras si te dejo ir por ahí tu solo '', explicaba Mavis mientras arrastraba a su compañero así la biblioteca mas cercana, luego de algunos minutos lograron llegar a una biblioteca cerca del centro de la ciudad, que no era muy diferente de las bibliotecas de fiore solo que era unos tres pisos mas grande de lo normal , pero por dentro era mucho mas inmensa de lo que parecía era tan grande como el gremio de fairy tail en si, '' wow… este lugar es bástate grande por donde empezamos'',pregunto un asombrado, natsu

''bueno para empezar nuestro camino debemos saber para donde vamos exactamente'' , dijo Mavis buscando la sección geográfica del continente

''disculpe, puedo ayudarles'' dijo la bibliotecaria del lugar sorprendiendo a Mavis

''ehhh… uh hola un gusto, si me gustaría saber donde esta la sección geográfica '' dijo dando una sonrisa la sorprendida chica

'' claro por supuesto jovencita en un momento'', dijo la bibliotecaria buscando en su escritorio la sección de geografía '' o si aquí esta, esta en la sección g pasillo 7 por la derecha '' señalo la muchacha que no aparentaba mas de 26 años

''oh, muchas gracias señorita … uhh''

''Emily, Emily sakuya y los suyos '' contesto, rápita mente la empleada

'' Mavis vermilion, y el es natsu dragneel, mucho gusto Emily '', presento, con una sonrisa en los labio la pequeña chica peli castaño mientras se dirigía ala bibliotecaria para, a serle una crucial pregunta

''disculpe. le puedo preguntar algo '', dijo, y la empleada asintió con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación

''¿como es que hablas nuestro idioma ? '' ,pregunto curiosa, la peli castaño a la muchacha que le dio una imperceptible sonrisa '' bueno mi padre, es de origen extranjero así, que me, enseño a hablar su idioma nativo y mi madre, el suyo y ya que mi padre era un cazador de tesoros siempre iba a lugares lejanos y tenia que aprender a hablar muchos idiomas y cosa antiguas y así, oh, y si te preguntas como supe que idioma estabas hablando es por que te escuche a ti y tu amigo cuando entraron aquí '' finalizo la muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios

''oh bueno gracias '' agradeció con una sonrisa la pequeña chica'' natsu vamos '' llamo a su compañero peli rosa que se había distraído pensando en su hogar '' oh ahí voy… _suspiro'',_ fueron a la sección de geografía

'' vaya si que son muchos libro '', dijo el DS de fuego viendo la enorme cantidad de libros que veía hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista . ' _'_ _ **maldición libro porque tienen que a ver tantos malditos libro, esto va ser ¡MUY¡ aburrido**_ **'',** pensó el dragón slayer de fuego con una expresión que no contrasta nada con su personalidad habitual

'' si esto no va a ser fácil '' dijo Mavis

'' bien empezare por estos que están a mi izquierda y tu con los de la derecha y recuerda si encuentras algo relacionado con montañas del qilin tómalo y busca su ubicación ok'' le dijo al dragón slayer

''ok todo lo relacionado con qilin y montañas, a ver, a ver, a ver'', buscaba y en un par de minuto tomaron todo los libros que podía cargar en sus brazos

salto de tiempo 4 horas de búsqueda aburrida después

el tiempo paso mientras se aproximaba las 3 de la tarde, ese día, y el sonido de un estomago rugiendo a anunciaba la hora del almuerzo

'' **ahh muero de hambre no e comido nada desde el desayuno tal ves debería decirle a natsu si puede conseguir al de comer para los dos ya que el dinero de ishagar no sirve aquí''** pensó para sus adentro la oji verde '' oye natsu … natsu me escuchas natsu estas durmiendo '', dijo tratando de ver al otro oji verde detrás de un gran libro que le tapaba todo el rostro

'' ¡ahh que estoy despierto¡ …estoy… despierto.. que pasa que sucede '' ,se despertó alterada mente el dragón slayer dejando se ver que en realidad había estado durmiendo desde Asia unas horas

'' natsu estabas durmiendo en vez de buscar la información que deberíamos estar buscando para encontrar la montaña donde esta '' paro un momento para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera escuchando ''uno de los objeto de suma importancia que debemos conseguir para completar nuestra misión especial '' dijo en un susurro para que solo el oído del dragón slayer la oyera.

Se escucharon pasos que se acercaban '' disculpen pero podrían no gritar están en una biblioteca por favor'' dijo una persona al azar que estaba en la biblioteca '' ohh lo siento '' se disculpo natsu por el ruido ocasionado

'' _garraspera..._ natsu'' llamo por segunda vez la chica oji verde

'' oh si que pasa mavis'' pregunto

'' me preguntaba si podríamos buscar algo de comer no hemos comido nada desde esta mañana ,y creo que tu también tiene hambre verdad '' no era una pregunta era mas como una petición de que buscara algo de comer

''bien buscare algo de comer ahora vuelvo '' , dijo parándose lo mas rápido posible de la biblioteca pero entonces escucho la voz de mavis deteniéndolo .

'' si ''

'' adonde crees que vas '' dijo mirándolo de forma seria mavis

'' a comprar algo de comer por supuesto '' dijo nerviosamente el dragón slayer viendo la seria y inexpresiva cara de la chica

'' oh no señorito tu no iras a ningún lado sin mi , todavía no se me olvida que no puedes estar tu solo lo ultimo que quiero es que quemes la ciudad o te metas en problemas con la ley de este lugar ire contigo además que pensabas compara no creo que los yenes nos sirva mucho en otro lugar que no sea ishagar.''

Dijo viendo a los ojos de natsu y asiéndolo suspirar por su tenacidad y resignado se en su derrota para que ella lo acompañara a buscar algo de comer, dando una sonrisa asu acompañante masculino salieron los de en busca de algo para comer o mejor dicho cazar

'' oh ya se van, bueno adios'', despidió la bibliotecaria

'' ah no ya volvemos señorita '' respondio mavis

''ok '' dijo desinteresada mente Emily a los oji verdes

 **alas afueras del la biblioteca en las calles de la ciudad**

la pareja oji verde iba caminado uno al lado del otra en un silencio algo como mientras veían la ciudad y lo alto de sus edificios maravillando se la vista con las estructuras arquitectónicas del lugar

''vaya este lugar si que es muy distinto a magnolia y a fiore'' dijo el DS asombrando se con las diferencial del lugar en comparación con su hogar natal viendo carretera móviles mágico muy elegantes y niños jugando en algunas aceras

'' si es muy bonito aquí '' dijo viendo a unos niños jugar con un valón en la acera lo que le hizo juntar sus manos sobre su estomago y pensar en un cierto niño que le encantaría poder conocer

'' mavis esta bien.. . te vez un poco deprimida'' noto el dragón slayer viendo como se que daba mirando a lo lejos

'' ehh.. si solo tengo mucha hambre es todo '' , dijo volviendo la mirada a la suya rápidamente y sonriendo un copo par no preocupar a su acompañante

'' ok no te preocupes comeremos algo pronto ya veras '' ,dijo dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ala chica peli castaña , que asintió con la cabeza

 **momento después en el bosque al alas afuras de la ciudad**

'' _silbido…_ que arboles mas altos espero que allá una buena comida entre esos arboles dijo el pelirrosa maravillandose por la altura de los mismo

'' si y natsu por favo no vallas a causar un incendio que queme todo el bosque si '' suplico la pequeña castaña al adolecente con mirada hambrienta ,

'' no te preocupes no ahí necesidad de eso '' dijo observando una iguana solitaria en una rama en la altura.

lamiéndose los labios el adolecente se preparaba para poder cocinar su rico almuerzo

'' **bolas de fuego** '' ,disparo una bola de fuego desde su boca dando justo donde yacía la iguana

'' ya listo, hora de comer '' dijo a su acompañante

''…

había pasado cerca de una hora en la que les dio tiempo de encontrar mas iguanas para cocinar y comer para recuperar las energía gastadas en su viaje de ida a el imperio , y pensar para aclara sus pensamientos.

Cuando a mavis pensó que tal vez este seria el momento oportuno para darle ''la charla''

''oye, natsu creo que es el momento perfecto, para que te de una ''charla algo especial'', ¿dime sabes que es el amor natsu?'', preguntó mavis tomando desprevenido al peli rosa que dejo de comer sus dos trozos de carne que se estaba engullendo ala vez.

''uh, bueno, eh oído a muchas personas decir eso pero no, ¿que es exactamente ?'' dijo el peli rosa aclarándole a la peli castaña la cual bajo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en negación preguntandose porque fueron tan ciegos con el pobre peli rosa

'' _suspiro... ah makarov si tan solo tu o algunos del gremio se hubieran explicado tal vez el hubiera sido alguien completamente distinto de quien es ahora'',_ pensó para sus adrentro la pequeña hada estratega imaginando se a un natsu con el pelo largo, una chaleco rojo con un faldón del mismo color unos pantalones blancos largo y unos zapatos negros a juego

'' bueno a ver como te lo explico etto… a el amor es como la comida'', dijo la chica

'' ¿eh como la comida? Entonces el amor es un alimento ,oh, ¡ya entiendo, que quería decir mira al decir que ella, hace su comida con mucho amor¡'' dedujo rápida mente el peli rosa

'' no, no, no no quise decir literalmente comida '', se contradijo rápidamente la chica castaña

'' pero, usted dijo que el amor era como la comida '' se quejo con la pequeña maga rápida mente por contradecir y confundirlo ala vez

'' no, natsu lo que quiero decir es que el amor se siente como la comida'' se explicaba mavis

'' pero mavis la comida no se siente, se come'' dijo natsu respondiendo antes que mavis, dejándola con una gotita resbalando por su nuca por las idioteces del peli rosa

'' déjame que termine mi explicación natsu '' ,dijo mavis a lo que natsu se quedo callado para escuchar a mavis'' bueno como te decía, el amor es como la comida, mas específicamente un pastel pero la deferencia es que es el mejor pastel que hallas probado'', explicaba mavis a lo que fue interrumpida nueva mente '' nunca e probado uno, saben como el fuego'' pregunto inocente mente el DS de fuego, a lo que mavis solo pudo pensar en lo inocente y lindo que se veía mientras se lo preguntaba, con una sonrisa, mavis prosiguió con su explicación,'' no, mucho mejor que el fuego natsu y sientes que quieres ser el único que pueda comer ese rico pastel, el único en saborearlo y disfrutarlo tu solo'' dijo mavis simplificando lo mas que pudo su ejemplificación del pastel

'' oh, suena a que el amor es deliciosos, ¡ya quiero saber a que sabe el amor¡ '' pensó natsu tras oír la explicación de su compañera la cual decidió aclararle algo muy importante

'' si natsu el amor es como eso que te acabo de explica, pero es un poco mas complicado que eso te explicare mas detallada mente mas tarde pero, ya creo que debemos volver a la biblioteca ya se hace tarde y debemos darnos prisa antes de que alguien o algo encuentre lo que estamos buscando primero'' concluyo la peli castaña a su acompañante peli rosa

 **de vuelta en la biblioteca ese mismo día, 6 de la tarde**

'' oh, hola me da gusto ver que ya volvieron'', saludo Emily a los magos que acababa de volver de almorzar en el bosque

'' si '' dijo con una sonrisa de diente a la bibliotecaria saludando la así, para después volver a su mesa donde estaban los libros con la información que necesitaban para su ''misión especial'' cuando mavis decidió ver cual era el libro que natsu estaba viendo se alegro al saber que una pagina mas adelante estaba justo lo que necesitaba

''natsu mira aquí esta, esto es lo que necesitamos para empezar la primera parte de nuestra pequeña aventura aquí '' ,dijo con emoción y alegría a su compañero peli rosa, quien mostro una de sus grande sonrisa de emoción como si supiera que tendría una emocionante batalla con un poderoso oponente muy pronto, luego de eso despidieron a la bibliotecaria quien se despidió con un '' vuelvan pronto '' de su parte salieron lo mas pronto de la ciudad para dirigirse a lo profundo de el bosque donde empezarían su corto viaje a su próximo destino.

'' bien creo que ya estamos lo suficiente mente lejos de la ciudad para poder usar esto'' dijo viendo el circulo en su mano izquierda, la cual prosiguió poner en el suelo, donde de un momento a otro este dejo su mano para expandirse en el y liberar una gran luz multicolor similar a un arcoíris , que seria su medio de transporte para sus destino a partir de ahora, esta luz arcoíris era el legendario y mitológico puente que conectaba el mundo de los dioses con los otros lugares en el universo, este señoras y señores era el vaifrozen ,

 **el puente** **arcoíris**

'' bien aquí vamos nuestro destino será las montañas del qilin en el sur de alakitasia cerca del pueblo de carvelle'' pronuncio la chica para así caminar directa mente hacia la luz multicolor seguida por su compañero peli rosa

''¡genial aquí vamos, ESTOY ENCENDIDO¡'' grito de regocijo el DS de fuego mientras iba corriendo detrás de su compañera, sin saber los peligros que les esperan del otro lado a ambos magos de fairy tail

fin del primer capitulo

 _hasta que por fin termine este primer capitulo wow, 2709 palabras no son fáciles de escribir, ahora entiendo porque los escritores se tardan tanto en sacar un capitulo, bueno hola mi nombre es huese89 soy nuevo en esto de los fanfiction, asi que podrían tratar de ser un poco objetivos conmigo para saber en que debo mejorar , ok_

 _bien creo que tendré que aclara unas cosa primero_

 _primero, que nada esta historia la venia pensando, desde hacia un tiempo ya, casi la tengo totalmente echa de principio a fin, solo algunos cabos si atar aquí y allá pero los atare mientras desarrollo la historia no se preocupen_

 _segundo, esta historia esta basada como un spin off de la historia original de_

 _alex hayden ya saben, ''el nuevo dios dragón'', y no planeo plagiarme de ella. no esta es mi obra mas o menos original ok, solo tomare como punto de referencia algunas cosas de la misma, como mavis con el cuerpo de zera y lo que le paso a natsu en su gremio con algunos cambios, el resto es inventado por mi esta bien ._

 _tercero y ultimo, esta será una historia semicrossover con unas obras de_

 _hiro mashima como monster hunter orange y un one shot que vi que también es de hiro bueno también después de la cagada del maga que fue fairy tail decidí que quería hacer mi propia versión de la misma, cambiando algunas cosa de la misma claro, bueno creo que los estoy aburriendo con esto y spoiliando un poco con la trama asi que me despido no sin ante decirles que explicare que es la misión especial de natsu y mavis y que buscan, claro y quien se las encomendó… pero eso será en el próximo capitulo bye_


End file.
